


Shovel Talk

by FangsofLightening



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Shovel Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsofLightening/pseuds/FangsofLightening
Summary: Luna giving Loqi the shovel talk.





	Shovel Talk

"So Loqi." Lunafreya sat across from Loqi and stirred her tea as Loqi lifted one of the small cakes. "I have heard that you are a man who's had many lovers."

That was nowhere near the way they had worded it, but she simply could not repeat what had been said.

"I have."

"How often have you had a serious relationship with another person?"

"Not in a few years. May I inquire as to the reason for your interest?"

Lunafreya took a sip of her tea. There was a nervousness she would admit to enjoying in his blue-gray eyes. It wasn't often she got to have such an effect on someone, much less someone from Niflheim.

"My brother has dealt with any and everything Niflheim felt was necessary to do to him since the full occupation of Tenebrae." Lunafreya set the cup down. "I know you are aware of his growing feelings for you."

"Lady Lunafreya, I-"

The general fell silent when Lunafreya held up her hand.

"After everything he has already been through, I will not stand idly by and allow you to add to his suffering. If you are not going to be serious with him, I ask that you cease playing with his emotions."

Seeing, hearing, Ravus so in love warmed her heart. Loqi had been flirting. And teasing. And Ravus had told her about all of it, unsure of what to do with himself when his own feelings had been blossoming. As much as she loved how Ravus was finding love, knowing the sort of man Loqi was had her worried.

The last thing she wanted was for Ravus to be hurt again.

"I may be the Oracle, but if you hurt my dear brother, you will discover that I am not so weak. You will regret crossing me."

It was strange to have a general from Niflheim looking at her with such respect. And worry. Lunafreya was well aware of her own appearance. It wouldn't have surprised her if Loqi laughed at her.

"Then I shall have to ensure that does not happen."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering making this into a series, with different characters and ships each chapter.


End file.
